


Beneath the Deep

by kaorusquee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I write some, M/M, Sea Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, This is what happens, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone, dub-con, non-con, pretty OOC, very nsfw, when there is no ereri tentacle porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren lives by the ocean and befriends what he thinks is an octopus. But it isn't. It's a sea monster... and Levi has been looking for  mate for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Deep

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I have a very dirty mind. If you don't like tentacles, or anything else I put in the tags, I suggest not reading this.

Beneath the Deep

 

If there was one thing Eren Yeager loved, it was the ocean. The sights, the smells, the fish below the waves. He loved absolutely everything about it. As a kid, he'd sworn he would find a way to live by the ocean. Now, as an adult, he had succeeded. He'd only had this house for a few short months, but it was the best thing ever to him. Everyday he was able to go out and swim in the ocean, or explore around it. 

It was in this way that he first met the octopus. He'd been snorkeling a few feet from the shore, and the thing had almost bumped into him. He'd see several octopi around here in the past couple weeks, but nothing so large as this one. Startled, he flailed backward, which, in turn, scared the creature. It released a cloud of thick black ink and vanished deep below the waves. 

Eren surfaced, coughing, ink running down his face. He used the water around him to clean it off and then peered back in the ocean. No sign of the octopus. Bummer; he would have liked to look at it a bit longer than just that brief glimpse. He hadn't seen an octopus that big this close to the shore. 

A day later found him on the shore, exploring tide pools for crabs and other small sea life. He'd already picked up a couple of really pretty shells to decorate his bedroom with. He was pressed almost nose against the water's surface of one tide pool when an inky black tentacle wormed into view. Startled, he fell backward. Eren watched with wide eyes as the tentacle retreated. He could just make out the mantle of the octopus a few feet into the water. It was the same black one; it had to be. 

He walked slowly over to the shore. The octopus shrank back, but didn't flee as it had the day before. Odd, Eren thought. Was the creature somehow curious about him? As he sat in the sand, his feet touching the water, the head lifted, and he was caught in the creature's gaze. It's deep-set eye was silver, the rest of its body black as night. It clicked its beak at him warningly. 

Eren stared. The octopus had to be at least ten feet in length, judging by the size of its head and how long the one tentacle had been. The biggest he'd seen around here had been a couple feet. And this one seemed... different, more intelligent? He shook his head; now he was just imagining things. “I won't hurt you.” He told it quietly, knowing full well it wouldn't understand what was being said. Humming absently, Eren stared out at nothing, just enjoying the ocean sounds. 

Something touched his arm, and he flinched. Looking down, he blinked at the long black tentacle snaking along his arm. This was new. While octopi _could_ be friendly, he'd had yet to find one that would touch him. This one did slowly, encircling his wrist in one tentacle, the suckers pressing lightly against his skin. Still ever slowly, that tentacle moved farther along his arm, until the tip of it touched his armpit. Eren chuckled. “Curious little thing, aren't you? Of course, 'little' probably isn't the right word.” Lifting his other hand, he gently ran it along the tentacle. He could see the silver eye watching him, regarding him with almost shrewd intelligence. 

For several days after, the black octopus would return to the shoreline. Each time Eren sat next to it, it would snake one or two tentacles out of the water and up Eren's arms. The suckers left slight impressions, but nothing was ever done with malice. The fourth day this happened, he gave a start when the octopus moved closer, showing even more of it's body. He stared as several sucker-less tentacles began exploring one of his feet. “You're the strangest octopus I've ever seen. You have more than eight tentacles. And these-” He waved at the sucker-less ones. “I've never seen anything like these. They feel almost...” He snorted out a laugh as one slid over his toes. “Whatever you are, I'm glad I got the chance to see you. Sorry for scaring you that first day.” 

On the fifth day, he brought the octopus a fish. It stared at him for a long time with its beady eye. But a tentacle finally snaked out to grab the fish, and there was a loud crunch as its sharp beak bit into the flesh and bones. Eren smiled; his offering had been accepted. 

A week had gone by. Eren stared in dismay at the empty waters. He'd been growing used to talking to the octopus, to letting it touch him with its tentacles. He scoured the area around his house, but he couldn't find _any_ octopi. 

“He's gone.” 

Eren's head whipped up at the sound. A man sat on the rocks just inside the shoreline. His hair and yukata were as black as the octopus had been, and those piercing eyes were the same silver. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask if he was the octopus, but he realized how stupid that would sound. Octopi just didn't turn into humans. “S-sorry?” 

“They come here to mate.” The male continued in a soft voice, one that sounded like gentle waves breaking across the sand. “Once they are done, they move on. He comes with them.” 

“It... he is not a normal octopus then?” 

“No. He seeks a mate of his own, but he is the last of his kind. His species has been long forgotten.” 

This man was really strange. He talked about the octopus as if he knew him. “Why doesn't he mate with one of the others?” 

“They are afraid of him. He is predator. He would eat them if he got the chance.” 

Haltingly, Eren stepped closer. “You seem to know a lot about them.” 

“I follow the migration.” Those silver eyes fixed on Eren. “But I decided to stay, because I saw you. You were nice to him.” 

Eren's cheeks flamed, and he scratched his head awkwardly. “I like sea creatures. All kinds. It was nice to have one be so curious about me.” He looked at his arms, where he could still see impressions of the suckers, and had to smile. 

“I am Levi.” 

“E-Eren.” 

Levi gave what could have been a smile. The edges of his lips lifted at least. He slid off the rock, touching his feet to the sand... and promptly crumpled. 

Shock lit Eren's eyes and he ran over. “Levi!” He saw it then, a long gash in the male's right leg. “You're hurt!” 

“I... was foolish.” The male admitted reluctantly. 

“Here, let me help you.” Eren bent down, sliding Levi's arm over his shoulders and helping him to stand. Only then did he realize the male was much shorter than him. “Come inside. I'll take care of that wound for you. Do you live nearby?” 

“I don't have a place to call my own. I have followed the migration for a long time. I bed where they do.” 

The brunet frowned. “You'll have to stay somewhere if you want your leg to heal.” He led the male inside, setting him in a kitchen chair. “Why don't you stay with me? I'm sure you can find the migration again once you're better.” 

Levi's eyes widened. “I... would like that very much. You are kind. I might not want to leave.” 

Eren's face flamed again, but he said nothing as he got out what he needed to doctor the other male's leg.   
….................................................  
Night fell. Levi limped as quietly as he could down the hall, hating that he even _had_ to limp. If he hadn't been so stupid, he'd have been able to avoid getting injured. But his head had been too full of this male. 

Everything he'd told Eren was true. He really _was_ the last of his kind, an ancient race of sea monster long gone to seed. It was loneliness that drove him to find a mate, but none in the ocean would have him. They were too afraid of him. Humans had intrigued him, but only when he'd found Eren had he felt any kind of pull. The male was different, fascinating. He'd willingly let him touch him with his tentacles, and hadn't run away once he realized he wasn't a regular octopus. It was his hope, that after a few nights, Eren would truly come to accept him. 

He pushed the door to Eren's room open and stepped inside, walking up to the bed. The human's eyes were open, glazed and blank. His face was flushed and his breathing was shallow. “I see you are finally ready to accept me.” He whispered, voice seductive. “It took so long for my toxin to work, I was getting worried.” He'd been so careful about how much toxin he'd injected into the human through his suckers. Too much would have killed him. But just enough would make him compliant, receptive. Levi licked his lips, eyes dark with lust. “You won't remember this, at first. But it will feel so good.” 

Pulling back the covers Eren was under, his eyes widened. Eren was a human who slept naked. That was wonderful for him. Less time he'd have to spend removing clothes. He moaned softly as he looked at the human male's body. It was so perfect, already wanting. Shuddering, a suckered tentacle slid out from under Levi's yukata. It slid over Eren's inner thigh, up his stomach, to his arms. He let just a little toxin be injected, and then pulled both arms above Eren's head and wrapped them in the tentacle, just tight enough to restrain and keep his arms out of the way. 

More tentacles slid from Levi's yukata. These were smooth ones, ones that were hollow and could be used as he willed them. He stroked one over Eren's face, then flattened it and pushed it into Eren's mouth. Levi nearly moaned as the human began to suck automatically. He thrust, the pleasure of that mouth warming his whole body. He touched Eren everywhere with his tentacles, stroking, making that body want him. Two more suckered tentacles came out, wrapping around Eren's legs and prying them open. Narrowing three smooth tentacles until they were little more than pencil width each, he slid them into the male's ass. He heard a whimper, but he was focused on the sensations. It was so tight in there! The sea creature shuddered, moving closer, lifting Eren into the air so he could watch what he was doing. He thrust those tentacles, deeper and deeper, pushing, pulsing, stroking. Another smooth tentacle wrapped around Eren's dick, opening at the end to slide down over the head. It began to suck as another did the same to the male's nipples. Moans were spilling out from the human's mouth now, and Levi narrowed the tentacles in his mouth so he could breathe. 

He thickened the tentacles inside the male slowly, opening him, preparing him. Eren cried out, and his cock pulsed. Levi moaned, his tentacle swallowing down what the male gave out. He felt the human's body relax in his grip as Eren panted, but oh no, he wasn't done yet. They had all night. Pulling Eren to him, he slid another tentacle out to join the three in Eren's ass.   
….................................................  
Eren gasped, waking suddenly in the morning. He felt like he'd had a really erotic dream. And it had something to do with Levi. Blushing darkly, he looked under his covers. There was no mess, but his body felt like he'd been heavily pounded. Had he orgasmed dry? It was possible, and it had happened on more than one occasion. But this was the first time he'd dreamt of an actual person. 

Slowly, he got to his feet, swaying. He felt weak, so very hungry. Staggering, he made his way to the kitchen. He froze as silver eyes greeted him. “M-morning.” 

“Morning. You look like you had a rough night.” 

The brunet flushed. Looking away, he made a bowl of cereal for himself. He would eat something else in a bit; he just needed something _now._ While he ate, he examined why he would be having a wet dream about this male. That was easy, really. Levi was hot, perhaps the hottest male he'd ever seen. And the male cared about sea creatures the way Eren did. Still, he'd only known him a day. Wasn't it a little early? Finishing his meal, he realized Levi had fish bones in front of him. It seemed he'd adopted the eating habits of the octopi he followed. It made Eren smile. He stood up, moving away from the table. “Let's have a look at your leg.”   
…......................................................  
“A ahhh.... nnn....” 

Each sound the human made aroused Levi even more. Four days now he'd been mating with the human. It felt so good, so amazing. He was nearly delirious with pleasure. 

There was a small gasp. He looked down, blinking soulful silver eyes. Eren's eyes focused on him. Oops; the human was aware. He'd forgotten to inject any toxin the previous night. “E-Eren.” The sea monster purred. 

“L...L...Levi??? What are you-?” He moaned, when Levi's tentacles stroked inside him. His eyes widened as he looked down and saw what was going on. “Y-you... how... the octopus?” 

Levi stilled. “I am what you humans call a sea monster. My race died out long ago. So long ago, no one remembers what I was called. I have searched so many years for a mate. But nothing ever called to me until I met you.” He wrapped a tentacle around Eren's cock. “Do I... repulse you?” 

Eren arched, his mind frantically trying to understand what was going on. He panted, fighting the pleasure. “W-why didn't you just _tell_ me?!” 

“I... was afraid. Octopi, fish, everything fears me. I was afraid you would too. I didn't want that.” He stroked his fingers down the male's cheek. “I don't just want to mate with you. I... I am falling for you.” Withdrawing the tentacles in Eren's body, he slid his sexual tentacle into view. 

The human's eyes grew huge as he looked at the phallic-shaped appendage. “Th-there's no way that will fit!” 

“It will fit.” He pushed it into Eren, moaning. “And you have looked so beautiful every night your body has accepted me.” 

Eren cried out in pleasure, he hands scrabbling at Levi's shoulders, digging his nails in as the male above him thrust.   
…............................................  
Eren lay on his side on his bed, trying to find his breath. No wonder he'd been waking feeling wrung out. Levi had brought him to orgasm so many times, even when he thought he couldn't give any more. His eyes sought the other male, who was sitting on the bed next to him. A sea creature. From where he was, the naked male didn't look anything but human. Dredging up a small amount of energy, he reached a hand toward him. 

Levi blinked at the hand, then wrapped his own around it. “You do not resent me?” 

“No. I... maybe I should. You did things without my permission.” 

Those silver eyes grew distressed. “I am sorry. At first, I could only think of mating. It had been so very, very long since I sexually touched another. I stopped using my toxin when I realized what I felt for you.” He stroked his fingers over Eren's hand, his expression remorseful. 

Eren rolled closer. “It's alright. I understand now.” He ran his hand along Levi's chest. “So... w... will you stay?” 

The sea creature tilted his head. “I feel the call of the ocean. I always will. But my mate is here. Devotion is in my blood. I will not leave. I have fallen hard for you.” 

The human colored. That sounded like a lifelong confession to him. He scooted close, tucking himself against the other male's side. He was getting sleepy now. Yawning, he smiled up at Levi. “Next time, we should do it the human way.” 

“The human way?” Levi wrapped his arm around Eren. 

“Yes. No tentacles. They are nice, but you should at least have the experience.” 

Levi considered this. “As long as I am with you, I will enjoy anything.” 

With a happy hum, the human leaned up and brushed his lips gently over Levi's. Then he relaxed against him, and slipped off to sleep.


End file.
